<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sworn Enemies by duckweewee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445087">Sworn Enemies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckweewee/pseuds/duckweewee'>duckweewee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckweewee/pseuds/duckweewee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Way before Hubert Galeforce was a US military captain and Dmitri Petrov owned The Wall, the two were on opposite sides fighting a war caused by false accusation - all tracing back to the Toppat Clan, while it was in its earliest stages starting first as a mafia.<br/>But, after not wanting to kill Dmitri in a battle, Hubert saves him, which leaves the two stuck in each other's forbidden love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galetrov - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sworn Enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... I really don't know how to use AO3. Enjoy-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The two met during a battle caused by the Toppat Clan.</em>
</p>
<p>It's where everything started. Where the Russians grew angrier at the US, where even more blood spilled, and where two young soldiers - also sworn enemies - couldn't help but fall in love.</p>
<p>This when the Toppat Clan could only afford simply a large boat. Their leader, an unknown former Italian mafia boss, had stolen the Russian Pearl, Russia's most valuable object. Once the Russians saw that it was gone a troop of US soldiers were just passing by.</p>
<p>They accused the Americans of stealing the pearl, and as they tried to prove themselves innocent and had no idea what the Russians were talking about, a small war broke out.</p>
<p>Galeforce was also in the US troop. During a battle he saw an injured Russian soldier right next to him, nearly dead, and so he dragged him and himself out of the fight without realizing that someday he would be the man of his dreams.</p>
<p>..</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey."</em>
</p>
<p>A young man with blonde hair slid his hand up the Russian soldier's head. "So, uh... 're you okay?"</p>
<p>The Russian soldier immediately jolted up and shouted a few words in Russian, not realizing that Galeforce was from the US.</p>
<p>"Calm down," said the US soldier. "you almost died in battle, so I saved you."</p>
<p>"Why aren't you speaking Russian?" he breathed, grabbing his chest with pain.</p>
<p>"I can't speak Russian." Galeforce said with a grin. "My name is Hubert Galeforce. I'm a soldier from the United States, and-"</p>
<p>The soldier of the opposite faction's amber eyes widened and so he pointed his gun up at Galeforce.</p>
<p>Calmly the blonde-haired man tipped down the Russian soldier's rifle and shushed him. "We can't let anyone know that I'm here with you," he whispered. "I kind of just felt bad. I didn't want to kill you, so I-"</p>
<p>"But why didn't you?" he snapped. "we're enemies. If you did, then you would've been one step closer to winning this fight. Are you an idiot?"</p>
<p>Galeforce smiled. "Maybe I am," he said. "but that's not what matters. What does matter is that you're safe, and that you're alive." he turned his head to look at the gunfire and blood splattering everywhere. "I could swear on my uncle and auntie's life that we didn't steal the pearl. You don't have to believe me, but I'm sure that new Top Hat Clan organization did."</p>
<p>"The Toppat Clan?" The soldier asked. "They just made their debut last month. Surely they couldn't have already stolen the pearl."</p>
<p>Galeforce grabbed the soldier's wrist and walked him out of the building they were hiding in.</p>
<p>"There's their boat," Galeforce informed, pointing out into the vast blue ocean. There were flocks of birds, most likely seagulls, flapping around the heavenly blue. "If you look closely, you can see their logo on it - a gray top hat with the letters TC painted in red."</p>
<p>"You're right." the soldier mumbled. "What now? We cannot just tell our leaders that."</p>
<p>"Exactly..." Galeforce said. "maybe we should run away."</p>
<p>"Run away?" the Russian soldier parted his thick brown hair to the side. "Where would we go?"</p>
<p>"We would go to where our dreams take us," answered Galeforce. "whereas my dreams take me to a calm life someplace where nobody would find us."</p>
<p>From around the corner someone had yelled the soldier's name (which was in Russian so Galeforce didn't exactly know what he said). He got up with worry and before leaving the building he looked at Galeforce.</p>
<p>"Where can I see you again?"</p>
<p>Galeforce's eyes brightened, gripping his rifle harder. "I-I... I don't know.." he responded dryly. "We can't meet in secret. We're sworn enemies."</p>
<p>"I know. But I want to ignore that for a while," the soldier said.</p>
<p>Before the two parted ways, Galeforce grabbed his hand. "What's your name?"</p>
<p>The soldier was completely quiet at first, his hair swishing as he faced his enemy directly. He tensed his shoulders and smiled.</p>
<p>"Dmitri," he whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>